


【迹冢】《I knew I loved U》

by LumiereKei



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: I knew I loved You, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumiereKei/pseuds/LumiereKei
Summary: 2020.8.14，夏日情人节贺文配合歌曲《I knew I loved you》食用短篇，OOC
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu, 迹部景吾/手冢国光
Kudos: 2





	【迹冢】《I knew I loved U》

**Author's Note:**

> 今天是我在墨尔本第7年的最后一天  
> 所以背景依然选择在墨尔本

I knew I loved you, before I met you.

手冢在15岁生日的那个清晨，发现自己左肩锁骨的部位多了一个玫瑰印记。同时心口卧了一只白色的小鹿。小鹿抬起湿漉漉的眼睛，头上鹿角还只有短短的一撮，它亲昵地蹭了蹭手冢的心口，手冢感觉心跳跟着快了一分。  
他记得母亲曾说过，这是灵魂伴侣出现的前兆。

周五下班，项目组长大和提议组个酒局，众人一致赞同，手冢也难得没有拒绝。  
当他们走进酒吧时，音乐正放到《I knew I loved you》的副歌。手冢跟着旋律轻声哼了一句，在大和惊讶的眼神中面不改色。  
一行人刚刚坐下，还未点单，酒保姑娘就先送了一杯过来，送给谁自然不言而喻，临走时还飞了一个吻。众人哗然，调侃道，手冢你这张脸一直都很讨女孩子欢心呐。  
手冢也有些讶异，却没接话。  
他端起V型酒杯，粉红色酒液半清澈，螺旋状的嫩黄柠檬皮悬在杯沿，经典鸡尾酒该有的它都有。手冢询问酒的名字，结果在座的无一人知晓。  
“是大都会，这位客人。”  
手冢打开搜索引擎，刚输入关键字，就听见有人回答。说话的是个银色卷发的青年，他朝手冢礼貌一笑，胸口名牌上刻着一个凤字。  
手冢点头道谢，忽然听见不远处有人在喊什么，青年抱歉一声便匆匆离开。手冢看过去，昏暗灯光下人影憧憧，隐隐有一抹金色一闪而过。  
这不过是酒会中一点小小的插曲。  
酒水陆陆续续地送了上来，清一色的马提尼和莫吉托，以至于手冢的那杯尤其显眼。

酒局过半，酒吧里的音乐不知循环过几遍，手冢出神地听着，手指习惯性摩挲酒杯的细柄。众人玩行酒令玩得开心，手冢并没有参与进去，而是主动给每人再点了一圈饮料。  
这次送来酒水的是凤，手冢接过自己的那杯，在托盘上留下一张纸币。凤愣了一下，笑着退了回去：“先生，这里不收小费，谢谢您的好意。”  
手冢摇摇头：“当作钢琴的借用费吧。”  
凤沉吟片刻，点头同意了。待手冢和同伴打完招呼，他便将人领到钢琴边。  
手冢的举动并未引起其他客人的注意，直到钢琴声倏然响起。轻快活泼的古典乐和喧闹的酒吧似乎格格不入又意外和谐。  
迹部就是被这声琴音惊动的，他望了望钢琴那个方向，瞥见凤走过来，似乎有什么话要说。  
迹部在他开口前先问道：“谁在演奏？”  
凤只说是客人，迹部点点头，若有所思地继续看向钢琴那边。凤不在意，将小费的事情也和他说了。迹部转过脸，朝他抬了抬下巴：“给你的就收下。一会儿给那位钢琴家调一杯马丁内斯，本大爷觉得很适合他。”  
凤不明所以，但依言照做。  
手冢今天第二次被送酒，迹部单手举着托盘走到他面前：“演奏的谢礼。”  
刚好一曲结束，手冢接过酒杯放在钢琴上，开始弹奏下一首。这次不是古典乐，迹部却不走，他扯了把椅子坐过来，支着脑袋听琴。  
曲子弹到一半，迹部忽然说：“小鹿。”  
没头没尾的两个字，让手冢蹙了蹙眉头。那一瞬间，他感觉心脏猛地跳动了一下。  
是小鹿撞在他的心口。

小鹿不消停，给手冢送酒的这位也不消停。  
迹部挑着眉，神情莫名地指了指手冢的胸口：“有一只白色的小鹿，在你的心脏里。”  
乍一听有点惊悚，手冢眉心蹙得更加厉害。钢琴演奏出现了一丝瑕疵，又很快被掩盖过去。  
迹部继续说：“我看得见。”  
手冢彻底停下弹琴的双手，垂着眼眸沉默片刻，他说：“请不要开玩笑，这位先生。”  
手冢的声音不大，迹部眨了下眼睛，饶有兴味地撑着脑袋，嘴角保持着微妙的弧度。  
手冢注意到他右眼角的泪痣，忽然就想起了自己锁骨上的玫瑰花。手冢缓了缓情绪，偏过视线，不再将注意力放在迹部身上：“抱歉。”  
“嗯哼。”迹部轻笑一声，好像读不懂空气一般又问道：“有灵魂伴侣么？”  
手冢叹了口气，今天这琴是弹不下去了。小鹿踢蹬顶撞的力度刚刚减轻了一些，一听迹部这话，鹿蹄子忽然来了劲，踹得他仿佛要心梗。  
灯光不甚明亮，但至少将手冢面无表情的脸映得清清楚楚，迹部却仿佛看不见，开玩笑似的继续问道：“你看我如何？啊嗯？”  
这人直接到将互通姓名的环节都跳过了。  
手冢无奈又很干脆地拒绝，起身离开时，甚至连酒杯都忘了端走。有点落荒而逃的味道。  
迹部耸耸肩失笑，正在收拾桌子的宍户走过来嘲讽了一句：“把人逗跑了，你开心了么？”  
迹部心情不错，没跟他一般计较：“不着急，本大爷这么多年都等下来了，不差这一会儿。”  
宍户欲言又止地看了迹部一眼，表情一言难尽。  
“你这么看我做什么？有话说话。”  
“你真觉得他能看到你的小鹿？”  
宍户有点不太可信地丢下这句话，转身就走，留下迹部一个人耷拉着眼皮若有所思。

大和一直注意着那边，见手冢回来，便朝他招了招手。不过手冢总一副生人勿近的样子，着实让人难以分辨他心情如何。  
大和闲聊似的问：“发生了什么吗？”  
手冢摇摇头，端起之前没喝完的酒，一口气灌了下去。大和惊诧，怎么弹个琴还被气成这样？  
于是很明智地没去触他的霉头，想说些别的，又见手冢重新起身，拎了外套就往外走。  
众人见状，早已见怪不怪。他们冲手冢摆摆手，又继续投入未完的游戏。大和将手冢送上了出租车，想了想还是叮嘱道：“路上小心。”  
霓虹灯映照着手冢的脸，那杯酒后劲有点大，他揉了揉额角，耐心地回应大和的嘱咐。  
手冢的公寓并不远，车程十分钟。  
他故作镇定地付钱下车，公寓一楼大厅的灯光氤氲，映照出他眼角微红。手冢忍着眩晕，对电梯到达的提示音反应慢了半拍。  
电梯门打开，里面空空荡荡，顶部的冷白光源让他眯了眯眼睛。手冢走进去，虚靠着扶手，索性闭上眼睛，避开了有些刺眼的灯光。  
只是，一闭上眼睛，脑海里就浮现出迹部景吾那张脸。手冢这时候还不知道迹部的名字，只觉得那人浑身上下如同玫瑰花一般华丽而骄矜。  
手冢蹙了蹙眉头，心口一阵翻腾。他按住那里，嘀咕道，真是一只见色忘主的叛徒。

迹部回去的时候已是第二天清晨。  
穿城而过的长河北岸，高级住宅楼闪烁着零星的灯火，在逐渐亮起的天色里依然显眼。  
迹部将车停在路边，从车窗望去，自嘲地感慨没有一盏在等待自己。  
忍足转头“噗嗤”一声：“这么多愁善感？”  
“……”迹部顿时没了感慨的心思，“本大爷的车好蹭吗？”说着，驱车驶入地下车库。  
夜晚的风很凉，带着隐隐的水汽，雨水在他们踏入电梯的那一刻落了下来。两人上到顶层，忍足打着哈欠进了隔壁，迹部慢条斯理地取出钥匙准备开门。  
“咔嗒。”  
迹部愣了一下，回头，只见对门打开，身穿家居服的邻居拎着垃圾袋走出来。他勾起嘴角：“早上好，钢琴家。”  
手冢本来只打算去丢个垃圾，他向来对邻居不感兴趣，但对方的称呼让他不得不抬起眼皮。然后他愣了一秒，没想到是个熟人。  
昨晚才分别，今天一早又打了个照面。  
他回应了一句：“早。”  
“啊嗯？”迹部的视线微微下移，“今天小鹿很安静啊。”哪壶不开提哪壶。  
手冢看了他一眼，转过身目不斜视地走了。  
迹部也不恼，倚在门框上等人回来。他难得忙碌了通宵，此时异常困倦。从手冢走向垃圾回收通道，到走回来，这半分钟里，他顶着青黑的眼底连打了三个哈欠。于是，手冢给他的眼神里，写着明晃晃的四个字——不忍直视。

迹部醒过来时，雨幕依然笼罩着整个市中心。  
手机里有一个未接电话和一条信息，忍足问他要不要一起吃午饭。迹部看了眼时间，12点刚过，是吃午饭的好时候。  
雨势不见歇，迹部坐在忍足的屋子里等外卖。  
忍足皱着眉苦笑：“你订了Attica？这得等到什么时候？”实际外卖比预想的要快不少，但抵不住他说自己“已经饿得前胸贴后背”。  
迹部本来想请他的新邻居共进午餐，被忍足一句“量好少啊”直接打消了念头。哪怕是外卖，也和堂食一样的规格，两口不到的菜量，但包装着实有些惨不忍睹。  
忍足评价道：“五道菜一份甜点，还算可以。”  
迹部尝了一口，顺势给那位茶色头发的邻居订了同样规格的晚餐。等到填完信息才后知后觉地发现，他还不知道对方的名字叫什么。  
迹部看着确认邮件里姓名那一栏，也许是因为对方茶色的头发，他才用了Tea的首字母。忍足边吃边看他抱着手机捣鼓，耸耸肩继续享受美食。  
“今天什么时候营业？”  
“等雨停了吧，实在不行就休息一天。”  
迹部点点头，开始了他的午餐。  
落地窗外大雨倾盆，那架势仿佛下一秒就要将巨大的玻璃窗打碎。忍足放下勺子，吃饱喝足，八卦的本性就冒出了头。他酝酿一下，以昨晚那场单人钢琴独奏开启了话题。  
迹部冷不丁被问到这个，心下顿时百转千回。  
“你能看到他的小鹿？”  
“我不知道他能不能看到我的。”  
反正我自己看不到。这半句迹部没说出来。  
忍足也跟着沉默，迹部没有小鹿，这是他们几个都知道的事情。人一生中能看见两个人心口的小鹿，一个是他自己，另一个是他的灵魂伴侣。  
目前还没有资料能够解释迹部这样的情况。  
忍足突然想到：“那你的印记呢？”  
“没有小鹿，哪里来的印记。”

迹部的印记曾经出现过一次，那是一颗星星。  
那年他15岁，星星印在手腕上，浅淡得仿佛随时都会消失不见。母亲开心又担忧，少年迹部不以为意，但仅仅不到半年，那颗星星就应了母亲的忧虑，褪去了痕迹。  
星星消失的前一天，他看见了属于自己的小鹿，浑身金色，角杈上开满的铁线莲花白如雪。  
那天之后，小鹿和星星便一起消失了。  
忍足吃完午饭就回了自己的公寓。  
迹部一人在家无所事事，难得有些惫懒。  
顶层视野开阔，平日里能看到鸥鸟在晴空展翅，穿城而过的河面上有皮划艇竞赛，还有不远处港口密集停靠的私人游船。  
此时雨幕迷眼，看河对岸都是朦胧一片。屋里没有开灯，迹部坐在客厅简约的黑白灰配色中，手边茶杯冒着热气，剪影随意慵懒。  
偷得浮生半日闲，手冢在落地窗边坐了一下午，雨水敲打窗玻璃的声音也听了一下午。  
摩天轮模糊的轮廓伫立在不远不近的游乐场，手冢记得某一年也是这样的雨天，他在摩天轮封闭的座舱里看雨，和现在的感觉很像。  
被雨水的奏乐包围，置身于中，又隔绝在外，矛盾却又意外的和谐。  
手冢无意间转头看见玻璃窗上映照的自己，小鹿乖乖地收着蹄子卧在心口，纤长分杈的鹿角上多了一些绿色缠枝。他以为自己看花了眼，连忙起身走到镜子前，小鹿歪着脑袋看他，眼睛一如既往的湿漉漉。手冢看清了那些枝叶，下意识抬手抚上左肩：“是玫瑰啊。”  
总会让人不由自主地想起某张熟悉的脸。

门铃很适时地打破了屋里宁静的气氛，手冢不慌不忙走到门口，接通了视频对讲机。  
“T先生？您的外卖到了。”  
手冢有些疑惑，却还是给外卖员开了门。  
湿漉漉的水汽迎面扑来，全副武装的外卖员小心翼翼地将餐盒递了过来。手冢没有立即接过，他和外卖员再三确认，唯一的收获是订餐客户留下了电话号码。  
手冢终于接过餐盒，他看见对方松了一口气后匆匆离开。手冢也不知如何想的，拎着餐盒站在门口，掏出手机拨通了那个电话号码。  
“啊嗯？”  
下一刻，手冢的邻居举着电话从对门走了出来。  
迹部以为是外卖员的电话，没想到人家很机智地直接按了门铃。于是，他和手冢各自站在自家门口，举着电话面面相觑。  
迹部看见手冢，总是下意识地将目光聚焦在他的心口，小鹿抬着头，一副机警又好奇的样子。  
手冢有些意外：“怎么是你？”  
他说话时，手机还开着通讯，以致于迹部听见声音近在耳边，又略有些远。  
“不邀请本大爷去你屋里坐坐吗？”  
恰到好处的得寸进尺。手冢本来想直接将餐盒塞给他，被这么一问，也就忘了这回事。他让开一点推开门，将迹部领进了屋。  
“本大爷还不知道你的名字，该怎么称呼？”  
手冢走在前面没回头：“T先生。”  
迹部低笑了一声：“真的是T先生么？”  
“你呢？”手冢放下餐盒，将问题抛了回去。  
“迹部景吾。”  
手冢转过身：“手冢国光。”  
他看见迹部眼睛亮了一下：“还真是T先生。”  
迹部前脚进了手冢的屋子，后脚忍足就来找人，很明显他扑了个空。迹部将手机静了音，就更收不到来自忍足的信息问候。  
后来忍足评价此事只用了四个字，见色忘友。

雨下了一整个周末，周一凉爽的天气给人一种这周应该会很好过的感觉。然而周五在高温警告中来临，不到下午四点，酒吧里就挤满了人。酒吧里冷气开得很足，冰凉的饮料上了一波又一波，暑气被冰块和酒水中和，灯光也调成了不甚明亮的冷白色，背景音乐非常适合夏天。  
忍足站在吧台后面：“你最近怎么这么闲？”  
“本大爷来给你帮忙，你还嫌弃？”  
忍足耸耸肩：“不敢嫌弃，就想问问你和你那灵魂伴侣的进展如何。”  
迹部看了忍足一眼，纠正道：“他叫手冢国光。”接着又很笃定地说，“他的小鹿要开花了。”  
是个令人震惊的消息。  
忍足觉得这两人还没确定关系，就已经喂了他一嘴狗粮。他不知道上周六那天到底发生了什么，直觉告诉他，结果也许会来得很快。  
晚上8点，忍足直觉里的“结果”在最热闹的时候走进了酒吧，没带同事，只有他一人。忍足截下别桌客人点的酒，先给手冢送了过去。  
手冢：“……”八卦得这么明显，当我看不见吗？  
他面上不动声色地接过酒杯，在托盘上放下一张纸币，数额不大但足以支付。  
忍足看了托盘一眼，顺势坐下来，单刀直入地问：“来找迹部？”  
手冢点头：“来找他确认点事情。”  
可惜很不巧，今天迹部很早就回去了。  
手冢也没有立即就走，他寻思着眼前这人有话要说。他等着忍足打好腹稿，猜测会被问些什么。手冢给自己做好了心理准备，结果忍足什么也没问，他只说：“需要地址吗？”  
酒杯外壁的水珠滑落下来，酒水一口未动。手冢摇摇头：“他住在我的对门。”  
看着忍足眼里的兴味渐浓，手冢只得无奈告辞。忍足看着他的背影，漫无目的地想，今晚蹭不到车，孤家寡人只能走路回去了。

手冢用了一周的时间去思考迹部告诉他的事情。好在两人的工作时间颠倒，不需要考虑每日可能发生的偶遇，这给了手冢相当长的缓冲时间。  
他骨节分明的手指敲在迹部公寓的门上，在人来开门之前短暂地出了个神。  
大雨倾盆的那个周六晚上，手冢放了一杯咖啡在迹部的面前，自己在对面坐下。  
迹部说：“灵魂伴侣的事情，之前是我唐突了。”  
他告诉手冢无法看到自己小鹿和印记的事情。  
手冢望向他的心口，那里确实什么也没有。  
公寓门悄无声息地打开，迹部看着门口微微侧低着头的人：“啊嗯？你怎么来了？”  
手冢抬起眼皮，有些茫然的视线却落在了对方的心口。迹部顺着他的目光低头看了眼自己，忽然试探性地问道：“是什么颜色？”  
手冢下意识回答：“金色小鹿和白色的花。”  
和主人一样骄矜华丽。  
手冢说完，上移的视线望进了一双如同海水般清澈碧蓝的眼睛。那双眼睛里夹杂了惊喜释然以及其他复杂的情绪：“原来是这样啊。”  
迹部故作镇定地朝里让了让，示意他进屋：“你找本大爷有什么事情？”  
手冢“嗯”了一声，不着痕迹地从迹部的心口移开视线，说：“我想来找你确认一些事情，不过现在不需要了。”  
迹部走在前面，点点头，完全忘记了这个角度手冢根本看不到。他抬起手腕瞥了一眼，曾经消失的星星印记正逐渐变得深刻。  
手冢说：“灵魂伴侣的事情，我给你答案。”  
迹部顿了一下脚步，转身望过来。  
他说：“我知道的。”  
手冢心头一动，忽然就听见花朵在心里绽开的声音，心口隐隐的疼，或许是鹿蹄子踏得太重，又或许是鹿角上的玫瑰刺戳进了心脏里。  
迹部看着手冢心口接二连三盛开的玫瑰，在他开口前伸出手，手腕上的星星映进手冢的眼睛：“我知道的，手冢。我等你很久了，我的灵魂伴侣。”

人海茫茫。  
他们终于找到最符合自己灵魂波长的彼此。  
I have been waiting all my life.

  
End


End file.
